Rising Shadows
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Waning Moon." Jacob goes to Black Moon Castle, and reunites with Bella Swan. Jacob and Bella try to plot a way out of the dark castle. But how are they supposed to get past the army of demon werewolves at Ryan's disposal?
1. Welcome to the Black Moon Castle

**Vampiric-Dragon-Lord – Of course, I'll keep writing. And you keep reading….. and reviewing. ^_^ Ha, I'll get to it eventually. I like your persistence on your "butt smecks."It amuses me. AND it will get a LOT more interesting. Just wait for all my twists and turns.**

**Jaspered01 – Yeah! Not too much of a cliffhanger! YEAH! **

**Navygirl14 – It's ok. Seth is adorable. Besides, he needs to get laid before I do anything dramatic to him. Jacob gets bolder. I realized he does sound a little effeminate. Yes, BELLA AND THE CULLENS ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Pace1818 – I decided, obviously. **

**Jake's PoV**

I walked into a giant castle. Who knew that the Pennines Mountains could hide a 50-story, black castle? It was as black as midnight, and hand an ominous feeling around it. I shuddered. Ryan and his red eyed self just wrapped his arm around my waist a little tighter and we continued toward the castle with the Chitakido entourage. Here in good ol' England, they call them "loup-garous." I figured that Chitakido wasn't a universal word. We reached the bottom of the very, very tall cliff on which the castle resided. The first thought that popped into my mind was: "It. Is. Steep." It was nearly 90 degrees steep and one false move would send you tumbling to your death.

Ryan phased and so did the rest of the red eyed loup-garous. It was odd. Ryan never phased. He was black, but with a touch of grey to his coat. He gave me a look that said, "Hop on."

"What? No dragons to carry us up?" I sneered. Ryan let out a wolfish laugh. I rolled my eyes and got on. He leapt up the massive cliff in a good twenty leaps. I was surprised. He was strong. I sighed. We walked or rather they walked, and I was "escorted" into the castle. It was an odd feeling to be inside of the monstrous castle. The walls were white marble, contrary to the black onyx outside. On the walls glowed torches with an ominous light.

Ryan dismissed the other wolves and then he phased and pulled on a grey robe that was in a crate near the gate. He led me through the seemingly endless tunnels and hallways, giving me a tour of my new "home" or as I like to call it, hell. I decided to get away for a moment and I decided to roam the halls alone. He consented. I quickly darted away.

I walked around the corner and ran into some one. We fell down and papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," she said hurriedly. She flinched when I didn't say anything. She looked hesitantly at me. Her mouth gaped in shock. Mine did too.

"Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you ran away a year ago? When did you come back?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Bella Swan." I was amazed. Here was my crush before I imprinted on Ryan. "What on earth are you doing in a castle full of man-eating werewolves and other monsters Ryan has here?"

"Jake," she scolded. "I'm a grown up. Keep in mind that just because you're a big bad werewolf, doesn't mean that you should be here either."

I rolled my eyes at her. She was in love with a vampire. Some fool by the name of Tedward or something like that. It was a useless love triangle. I didn't think that Ryan would recruit vamps though. They smelled awful to us, and we smelled awful to them.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Ryan recruited us to come and join forces. He actually threatened to destroy us if we didn't join him," Bella said.

I nodded, "So where's Tedward?"

"_**Ed**_ward," Bella scolded. She hit me on the back of my head. "He's probably lurking around here somewhere," she said, and she made a vague gesture to indicate the entire castle. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, Jake, it's nice to see you get reacquainted to Mrs. Swan, here," said Ryan. He rounded the same corner that Bella had come out of. Bella flinched and bowed to Ryan. She quickly picked up her papers, and whispered, "I'll see you around, Jake." Into my ear.

Ryan came up to me and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me. I squirmed. Ever since Sam's comforting embrace, everybody else's hugs were awkward and hard. He took me up to the top floor. We gazed at the stars, or at least he did. I was looking down from the railing pondering my odds of survival if I jumped. Sadly the odds were very slim.

"Let me show you to your room," Ryan said, breaking the blissful silence.

"What you're not going to and I quote, '_going to introduce me to a very wonderful thing?_'" I asked bitterly.

Ryan sighed. "You're still holding that against me?" he asked.

What a lame question. "Of course. When a monster takes your virginity away, it's not something people tend to forget," I said, in a fake happy voice. He sighed and guided me by the hand to my room. Or should I say house? It was large enough for the entire pack (Sam's pack) to fit in. The living area was a vibrant green. The couch was a sandy color that vaguely reminded me of Seth. There was a wooden coffee table right in front of the couch. There were also plants in vases, wooden tables, and torches scattered about the room. This room had a very Japanese feel to it.

Ryan led me to the bedroom. When I saw the bed I froze. I choked up.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked, concerned. I nodded and held back the torrent of emotions inside me. He nodded and left to give me some privacy. Once he was out of sight, I collapsed against the wall. I let the tears flow freely. How could I not cry? The bed was the _exact_ same shade of black as Sam's coat. A wave of homesickness washed over me. I hesitated for a second then I quickly grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet and headed over to the couch. I curled up on it and cried myself to sleep.

****

"You know there's a bed in that room right over there," a voice said. I jumped. Bella was sitting on the arm rest that was not occupied by my head.

"I know but it's…. too difficult to talk about," I said.

"I've got time, and Ryan sent me here to make sure you're ok," she said bluntly.

I glared at her and she just smiled and leaned against the wall and put her hands in her lap. I sighed, "Alright, but no interruptions. Got it?"

She nodded and pretended to zip her lips.

I began, "Ok so after running away from Ryan, I ran into a pack. Their leader, Sam," – she blinked in surprise –"imprinted on me. I tried to escape them, but they practically force fed me and I regained some strength. Ryan found me and he started to attack. I left Sam, who had been so nice to me, who had cared for me, behind so that Ryan wouldn't kill him. I broke his heart, Bella. That fact hurts the most. Now, everything reminds me of them. The bed is the shade of Sam's fur coat, this couch looks like Seth's coat; the table is the same color as Jared's eyes. It just goes on and on."

She touched my leg comfortingly. "You love him don't you?" she asked quietly. She already knew the answer.

"Yes, more than anything in life, but I've already imprinted," I said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** Ok, it's not a cliffhanger. R&R.**


	2. Devious Minds

**Jaspered01 & Vampiric-Dragon-Lord – (chuckles evilly) You'll see. **

**Navygirl14 – Maybe. Muahahaha. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's PoV**

I walked down the hallway towards Ryan's bedroom. I now understood why Ryan commanded us to call him "Ryan." With Jake's true love being Sam Uley, it would be confusing to keep calling Sam, Sam. Samuel Ryan Shadowfang. What a lame name. I mean come on, "Shadowfang?" Really? I stopped in front of Ryan's door. I raised my fist to knock, but I heard noises from inside. I checked the hallway around me and I saw no one. I crouched down to look through the key hole. I gasped at the scene inside.

I saw Ryan on the bed with some girl. I was shocked; I knew Ryan was cruel, but cheating on Jake? Then again, Jake did fall in love with Sam. At least they were still wearing clothes…. Sort of. Ryan was wearing navy blue boxers that stood out like a sore thumb on his pale skin. The girl was wearing black lace bra and panties or at least I assumed it was like that. She was straddling his waist and was kissing his throat. What a slut. The girl had long red-orange hair and pale skin. She had the stereo typical red eyes of the loup-garous. I shuddered. I could barely make out what they said…

"Oh, Sam, why must you keep that boy bitch around?" the girl asked between kisses.

"Justine, you very well know that he's an important part of my plan," Ryan said coyly.

"Right," Justine said sarcastically. "What's this plan of yours again?" she asked.

"Hrm, do I need to explain it to you again?" he said smirking.

"I have a bad attention span when I want you," she said huskily.

"So, now would be the best time for me to tell you while you're in heat?"

"If it makes you fuck me sooner, then yes."

"Just a second, Bella thanks for your report, now if you mention any of this to Jake, you and your family of vampires will find themselves in the oven," Ryan said coldly.

I gulped and turned around and ran. What was I supposed to do? If I told Jake, the Cullen's and I would die. I would have to figure out a way for him to find out, but what could I do?

I stopped running outside of my room and Edward answered the door. He smiled. An idea suddenly formed in my head…

**Jared's PoV**

"Come on, Sam, you've been in there for days. You need to come out and eat," I yelled at the door. Sam had locked himself in his room for the last three days. I growled. He was going to starve himself if he didn't eat soon.

"Sam, answer this door, or I'll break it open!" I commanded. No response. I got ready to break the door when Leah shoved me out of the way, and karate chopped the door open, without any warning whatsoever. Leah walked in uninvited into the dark room and picked up Sam who was on the bed by the front of his black t-shirt.

"Listen, bozo, get over your heart-broken state, and go fight for him! Don't make the mistake I did! Go fight for the one you love you IDIOT!" Leah screamed. I flinched. Leah and Sam never talked about the time when they were together. She slapped him and he didn't respond.

Leah growled again and said, "YOU IDIOT!" – _Slap_ – "HE ONLY LEFT YOU TO PROTECT YOU! HE LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO RISK HIS OWN HAPPINESS FOR YOUR SAFETY! IS THIS HOW YOU PLAN TO REPAY HIM? BY SITTING AROUND AND MOURNING HIM?"

I had never seen Leah so angry. She was normally pretty angry, but not like this. Sam growled and straightened up. He supported his own weight and slapped Leah's hand away. There was a smug smirk on Leah's face and I was absolutely beaming. Finally, we got a reaction out of Sam. That and soon, we'd have Jake back. That guy was fun to be around, I didn't know why, but he just was. It was my impression that if Jake would be happy, then he'd be the life of the party. Embry would be jealous of him obviously.

"Jared, Leah, I know that, but **WHERE** did they take him? I would've led the pack into a search party by now, if I'd known where he was, but I don't so LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Sam growled. The last comment was a threat. We both took a few steps away from Sam.

"Sam, you two are meant to be together so somehow you'll be together. And still, you need to eat, Jacob wouldn't want you to die of starvation," I said. He grumbled something and followed me to the kitchen. At least I was able to get him out of his room.

Then again if I had known that he'd be visiting in a few days, I wouldn't have bothered….


	3. A Turn for the Worst

**Sorry it's late. Now it gets interesting.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jacob's PoV**

I walked down the halls with Bella standing next to me. We were chatting about things. The weather, the stone used in the walls, just casual talk, when I arrived in the dining room. Bella had walked to the servant's quarters to eat. I, being Ryan's "imprint," got the unwanted pleasure of eating with him. I should have realized what they ate. After all according to Quileute legend they did eat just that. They drank human blood. Both the wolves and the vampires.

What I saw was inhuman. Humans were in cages, piled up against the wall. They were all dressed in rags and covered in grime. They all were scared and trying to get as close to the wall as possible. The smell over powered my senses and I had to plug my nose just to be able function. The odor was of urine and decaying flesh. The smell of blood was fading, but soon it would be fresh. I couldn't help it; I turned around and threw up. Ryan came down and guided me up to the thrones. I sat down unsteadily.

"It will get easier once you partake of it," Ryan said calmly.

"I will NEVER eat humans!" I growled.

"So be it, but there will be no substitutions for you," Ryan said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He took a few steps towards the center of the room. "Let the feeding, COMENCE!" he roared. What I saw next gave me nightmares.

The captives on the walls screamed, life curdling screams. High pitched and full of terror. The wolves phased and the vampires pounced. The ripped open the cages and the humans put up a flimsy defense of flailing limbs. The wolves just seemed to laugh as they ripped their limbs off. The humans screamed all the louder. Scarlet blood flew up in arcs of death, painting the walls a sickly crimson color. It was the most gruesome thing I have ever seen. The wolves would play with their food while the vampires would dismember their victims and have the scream. When it was done, I had vomited about twenty more times.

Ryan, back in his human form, came up to me wiping his mouth of blood. I glared at him hoping he would fall of this hell hole and die.

He smirked at me and commanded me to go to my room. I'm not a kid but because of what I saw I needed to be alone to keep my sanity.

**Seth's PoV**

I groaned and thrashed my head. Jared's insistent kisses were driving me insane. He would suck on the skin he was tormenting leaving bright right marks. The part that I didn't mind was the fact that with each red mark, he was claiming me as his. The bad side: he wouldn't just hurry up and fuck me.

"Jared," I whined. I was absolutely would **not** let him leave unless he fucked me.

"Not this time, love," Jared said. I growled and wrapped my nude form around his body. I could feel the bulge in his jeans. He wanted this as bad as I did.

"Well then you're not leaving this room," I growled. He stopped his frantic kissing and stared at me. He smirked. "Alright then."

He kissed me full on the lips and I groaned in response. He trapped my arms in his hand and he brought them up to the headboard and tied them there. I should have guessed that he was kinky. Suddenly his blissful warmth left me. I groaned in loss.

"I love you, Seth, but not yet," he said smiling an apologetic smile. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I glared at him all the while. When he was out of eyesight, I switched my glare to knot. I scowled. The knot was easily pick-able. I picked it and got dressed. I went into the living room, where he was watching TV. I glared at him and sat on the couch next to him and placed my legs on his lap. He chuckled softly and started to trace circles around my ankles.

**Jacob's PoV**

I sat on the couch in my room. My knees were at my chest and I was trying to think about the gruesome sight in the dining hall. I shook myself and decided I needed to talk to Bella. I got up and went to the door. I started to walk down the hallway and a guard stopped me.

"You must stay in your quarters," the guard said in a flat voice.

"Then bring Bella Swan to my quarters," I said with as much authority as I could muster. He nodded then waited for me to return to my room. I sighed and returned to my new prison. Five minutes later I heard a knock on my door. Before I could get up the door opened and Bella walked in. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You summoned me?" Her voice was filled with mock anger and surprise.

"Yeah, I need someone to talk to," I said looking down.

She frowned and shut the door and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, Jake. I should have warned you."

"Yeah, but I didn't see Edward or any of the Cullen's there," I said.

"They help enough that Ryan let them hunt for wild game. Carlisle thinks it's wrong to drink human blood," she said. I nodded in understanding.

"Ryan will make me eat humans," I said quietly.

"WHAT?" snapped Bella. I remained silent and Bella said, "We have to find away to get you out of here."

"How? We're in a fortress in the middle of a mountain range, on top of a firkin' mountain," I snapped.

"I don't know, maybe, if you phased and ran away?" suggested Bella.

"Bella, I haven't phased since I left here," I said. She gave me a look. "I became human on accident. Sam splashed cold water on me and I freaked."

"Oh, then we'll find a teacher to teach you to phase then you'll run," stated Bella.

"Not without you, Bella, I need your friendship too much," I said.

"Jake, you know that I can't leave Edward," she said.

"We can escape when they go out on their hunting trip," I said.

"Hmm…. We'll need to need to make a plan," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ryan's PoV**

I watched as Jacob ran toward the door, avoiding the puddles of blood. I smiled. This would be easy. It would take a while, but I would break him. I decided that, in the mean time I would need something to keep me busy. An idea popped into my head.

"VIKTOR!" I summoned.

A scraggly teenager stepped up to the platform. He had blonde hair, and a strong. He had looked like he just went through a wrestling match with a 10 foot gladiator. I knew better. He looked like that just to get people off their guard.

"I have a vision," I said smiling. "It's a world with a corrupted Jacob. He is my most valuable tool. There is only one thing standing in my way. One Samuel Uley. And in my world, this person no longer exists. It is your mission to find him and exterminate him."


	4. Plots

**HEY! I'M BACK! **

**This chap is dedicated to ****Jacob Lupo**** for being so patient. ^_^**

**OH and NO I AM NOT GOING TO KILL OFF SAM. THIS IS A SAM X JACOB FIC. IF I KILLED HIM OFF THE STORY WOULD END. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jacob's PoV**

I awoke to find myself on my bed. Funny, I don't remember being in my bed. I saw a note next to my head. It read:

_Dear Jake,_

_I am leaving Black Moon Castle for awhile. I leave you in the care of one of my right hand men, Viktor. He will take you to breakfast in the servants' quarters with Isabella Swan. You will eat a special meal made my most trusted chefs. Do not worry, it isn't human. I look forward to seeing you again, my wolf._

_-~ Ryan_

I snorted. I had a babysitter. I won't mind eating regular food, and eating with Bella away from the Blood Chamber. I smiled and with Ryan gone, I wouldn't have to deal with him trying to be "civilized" with me. I got up and showered then quickly changed clothes. I heard a knock on the door, and I answered the door to see a guard.

"You are to come with me to the servants' quarters," said the guard. I nodded and followed him towards the dining hall.

**Viktor's PoV**

"Ryan" would be so proud of this. I smiled at the food for Jacob. It would a step further in breaking him. True it was not ordered, but the results would, please "Ryan." I still had a problem calling Sam, "Ryan." But if it was for Jacob then it was suddenly worth it. I sighed and got out the small blue vile that I was carrying. I uncorked it and sprinkled some of the fine blue powder over the food. It shimmered a bright azure, but it faded. I smiled and told the servants to put it out for Jacob Black.

**Bella's PoV**

This was strange. Ryan was gone. He wasn't forcing Jake to do something AND he let him eat human food. Most of the servants and guards were human, but they weren't feasted upon. I didn't get it, and I didn't want to. I was escorted to a table overflowing with food. I realized that it was for Jake when I saw my plate. It barely had anything. I frowned knowing that the guards would kill me if Jake wanted me to eat some of his.

I sighed as Jake walked in. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of denim shorts. He looked good.

"Hey," he said. I smiled and said, "Hey." He glanced at our food then said, "Do you want any –" I cut him off, "No, Jake, the guards would kill me if I tried to eat your food." He frowned then nodded. "So," I said as I ate. "This is strange." He grunted in agreement as he pigged out, typical male eating behavior. I rolled my eyes as I finished my plate. Five minutes later Jake finished his plate. And we went to his room to discuss how we'd get a phasing teacher for Jake and a place where he could phase without causing a disruption.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ryan's PoV**

I stared at the small reservation of La Push, home to one Samuel Uley and his pack. Twenty demons stood around me preparing for the attack. I smiled and called Justine. She came to me and asked, "How may I help you, my lord." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. I translucent haze surrounded me and when it dispersed, I looked like a demonic Jake. I smiled. Justine's gift was glamours and veils. Basically magical transparencies that make you look like something else. I chose to look like Jake, but as a loup-garou or a Chitakido as they called them here.

I started to walk down the mountain and said, "Wait till I give the signal." I walked down to in front of Sam's house and gathered a ball of black energy and thrust inside the window. Suddenly, several wolves came out with Sam. He was still human. I smiled at him and he stared at me in shock, they all did.

"Sam," I said in a perfect imitation of Jake's voice. He opened and closed his mouth several time before he said, "Jake?"

"Yes, you idiot," I said coldly.

"Jake, wh – what did he do to you?" asked Sam still shocked.

"He didn't do anything. I realized that Ryan is correct. What's the point of having power if you don't exploit it to its fullest potential?"

"Jake, this isn't like you. He did something."

"No, he didn't. You just can't accept the fact that you're not the "one.'"

"Jake –"

"I grow tired of this, Sam," I said as I raised my right and shot a black pillar of energy into the sky, signaling for the start of the attack.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Someone's PoV**

They tossed me into the black castle. I was too scared to growl in defiance. They escorted me through a hallway. I saw a young woman with brown hair and pale skin. She had brown eyes and smelled of human. Standing next to the girl there was a young man. He smelled like a shifter, but he didn't have the red eyes of the monsters. He had soft brown eyes. I immediately liked him. He looked into my eyes and he stopped the parade.

"Who's he?" the man asked.

"He's a new recruit. He will be a good loup-garou," said the guard.

"He's going to come with me," said the man. The guard shrugged and shoved me at him. I tripped and fell. He got down on one knee and asked, "You Ok?"

I nodded and he asked, "What's your name?"

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned. I took a deep breath and said, "Will."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dun, dun, dun… So now you've met Will. **

_**Next time ….. (Sneak Peak.)**_

_**Bella – **_

___"Jake, he's a shifter like you. He could teach you." _

_**Ryan – **_

_ The two packs collided in a frenzy of snarls and ripping flesh. _

_**Viktor – **_

_ "Soon, Jacob Black will thirst for human blood. So let the hunt for fresh meat begin."_

**If There's a Will, There's a Way**


	5. If There's a Will, There's a Way

**Hello! I'm back! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ..LoVe. You really inspired me to push this chapter out. Your constant reviews and the love for my works keeps me motivated to continue writing these stories. If you need a beta or an inspiration for any of your stories, let me know and I'll help. Also, for my new stories that will come out soon. You will receive the chapter the day before I post it. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jacob's PoV**

I gazed into Will's eyes. Something about him, I didn't know what it was, but I felt the need to protect this kid. I knew that I hadn't imprinted on him, Ryan took care of that. All I knew is that this moonstone colored eyed kid was not going to turn into a monster like the rest of the inhabitants of the castle.

"So, Will, where did you come from?" I asked. He just blinked at me. I face palmed myself inside my head. He had probably been kidnapped by Ryan and his goons. I sighed and picked up the kid. He looked about fourteen and I had a sudden memory of Embry. Will was like Embry in the fact that both had silvery eyes. They both had thin, lithe builds. I sighed and stopped the thoughts from coming or else I'd start to remember Sa… NO! I am not going to think about him. It hurt too much. I shook my head and carried Will to my room. Bella followed me and I set Will on the couch. He continued to stare at me like I didn't exist, as though I'd disappear at any second.

"Will, I'm not going anywhere," I said reassuringly. He nodded and slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Jake, Isn't he a shifter? Couldn't he teach you?" Bella said.

"It's possible. The only problem is that we still need to find a place to practice phasing," I said, still rubbing Will's back.

"Hrm… I think I have an idea. What if you say you wanted to work out and the let you use a gym. They're pretty big when I caught a glimpse of one. We could move the equipment barricade the doors so no one would be able to know what we'd be doing," Bella said enthusiastically.

"That could work," I said with hushed enthusiasm. I wanted to get out of here badly, but Will was my number one priority right now.

"When will we do it?" asked Bella.

I pondered this. Brains aren't exactly my highest quality. With a huge appetite and more muscle than someone could count, you don't exactly use your brain that often. Thinking about it though, once I phased I didn't need to learn how to phase back at once. I would run away first and worry about details later. After I left, Will could teach me – hell the whole La Push pack could teach me how to phase back.

"When your boyfriend and his family goes on one of their hunting trips, once I phase we will need to leave promptly," I said. She nodded.

"When's the next trip?" I asked. She thought a moment and said, "They went yesterday so in about a week." I nodded. The plan was set. Now we needed to if Will would be willing (ignore the pun) to teach me.

**Viktor's PoV**

I grimaced as the pungent odors of the retrieval team came into the throne room. They couldn't bathe? I sighed and reminded myself that soon, I'd be outside of the castle with fresh air surrounding my fur.

"Soon, very soon Jacob Black, will thirst. He will not thirst water, but he will thirst for the live giving blood. So we need to get him the freshest meat. We wouldn't want Lord Ryan's mate to have anything but. So, let the hunt BEGIN!" I said. The doors of the throne room opened and out flew 50 wolves and 50 vampires. I smiled and phased. This was going to be fun.

**Bella's PoV**

I was staring out the window trying to figure out the best path down. I could see the cliff fairly well since my room was almost on the very edge. Suddenly a group of vampires and wolves came running around to the edge of the cliff and jumping off.

"Edward's looking for you," Jasper said right behind me. I jumped. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I asked, "Jas, can you tell where each emotion is coming from?" He nodded. "Do you know that side of the cliff fairly well?" He nodded.

"Map out the rout the wolves are taking!" I yelled. He opened his mouth but I interrupted him, "Just do it I'll explain later." He nodded again and five seconds later I had the path to the way down.

I explained to him what it was for and he nodded. The man of many words, my future-faux-brother-in-law, Jasper Hale.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know it's short, but I wanted to keep the next chapter, (**_**Battle of La Push**_**) just the battle. : ) **


	6. Rising Shadows: Battle of La Push

**I'M BACK! I've finished beta-ing stuff so back to my stories. (And I'm back from my trip.)**

**WELCOME TO THE TWO PART SPECIAL OF RISING SHADOWS!**

**PART 1: Battle of La Push**

**PART 2: Fight and Flight **

**In this special, (I sound like a TV show don't I?) there will more than I normally post. (Over 3-4 MS pages)**

**Soul Fury was inspired by Jim Butcher's Soulfire. **

**Now it gets darker.**

****

**Sam's PoV**

I just stared at Jake. My love, my imprint. _"What happened to you?" _I mentally pleaded. If Ryan got to him… I just wouldn't be able to live with myself. I didn't even feel attracted, so this couldn't be Jake could it? I frowned and stared at him. If the only way to free Jake of the evil that Ryan had placed in him was to kill him…. Could I do it? Could I really kill him? I would have to. Even if it broke my heart, I'd do it. Then I'd follow him where the pains of semimortality wouldn't hurt us.

**Ryan's PoV**

The poor, lovesick puppy raised his head, his dark eyes glittering with hatred and regret. I smiled at him and waved a little wave. He growled and exploded into a large black wolf.

**Leah's PoV**

I glared at the Jake-thing. This wasn't Jake. Someone had been able to veil his true form from us, but I could tell that it wasn't him.

_"Sam, that isn't Jake," _I said through the pack link. I sensed his dark thoughts of killing him and committing suicide. _"Oh for the love of- SAM, ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT THAT YOU CAN'T TELL WHO YOUR MATE IS? SOMETHING IS VEILING THAT FIGURE. IT'S NOT OUR JAKE!"_

"You're correct, he isn't your Jake, he's _**ours**_," said a female voice. A tall girl with black hair came prancing towards us. She stopped behind the Fake-Jake. The fake-Jake smiled and pulled the girl around and started to hump her. How gross. I like gay-Jake better than creepy fake-straight Jake. Gay Jake was quiet and cute while this _thing_ was just … wrong.

Sam looked even more furious/sad/regretful. _"Bitch, get out of my head,"_ I said simply since she could obviously hear the packs thoughts.

She glowered at me and then smiled. Suddenly I realized what was wrong.

_"We're surrounded!"_ cried Embry. Sam growled. There was about twenty Chitakidos surrounding us. It was sick. The all stared at us like we were food.

_"Paul, Seth, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, keep the demons off of me. I'm going for Jake and his bitch," _Sam said.

_"Hell no, I'm going after that cocky bitch who just pokes around my mind," _I said defiantly. Sam just nodded.

_"GO!"_ roared Sam. The seven wolves exploded outward and start attacking the wolves. I headed straight for the demon bitch. She just laughed and started to sprint backwards. Well she seemed to jump from place to place, but I didn't care. She was going to die.

Suddenly, I was at the edge of the cliff. I stopped, nearly falling off the edge. This wasn't right. I was heading the opposite way of the cliff so how could…. That BITCH! I growled and tried to find her. That bitch wasn't going to take me surprise. I smelled her a second before she struck. I flew over the cliff and the feeling of falling down. Suddenly I felt welt. What the hell? I hadn't gone into the water. And I didn't feel any wounds. What on earth was going on?

**Sam's PoV**

I lunged toward Jake, but he parried my attack and kicked me, sending me crashing into a tree. I stole a glance of Leah who acted disoriented and looked she was trying to swim. I didn't have time to contemplate this because I had to quickly side leap Jake's next attack. I growled. This wasn't going to be easy. I suddenly had a thought.

I took a lunge toward Jake put I fainted and shot after the bitch who Jake and humped. She was about to rip Leah's head off, but I barreled into her. I could tell that she wasn't suited to close quarters fighting. She preferred to incapacitate her victims then kill them while they got over her illusions. Leah got this to and since the bitch lost her focus so the illusion around Leah broke. She gave me a quick nod of thanks then shot of to do attack the bitch.

I also noticed that for a split second the veil around Jake broke. It wasn't him and my heart soared. It was Ryan and that meant that Jake was probably ok. I smiled and lunged at Ryan. He growled knowing that I had figured him out and he dropped the veil.

"So, I'm not Jake, he'll be like this very soon," said Ryan with evil glee. I kept my distance looking for an opening. He shot a column of darkness in my direction and I back pedaled. I should have side stepped it because when it hit I … I was pushed back? I was about fifty feet away from Ryan well sixty if you count when the blast hit.

I thought about the times he used his shadow magic. I frowned. It was a mid to close range attack. His attack lost power the further it went like a spray of water. If stayed away from him, he couldn't use his shadow magic nor could he fight me close quarters. The only problem was I didn't have any long ranged attacks. What was I going to do?

**Leah's PoV**

Thanks to Sam, I was having an easier time fighting the bitch. The only problem was she was still trying to snare me into one of her illusions. Fortunately for me, I was close enough to be able to smell her and disturb her focus. I wasn't getting tired, but I could tell that the bitch was. I smiled to myself. Soon enough, she'd be dead, and I could go help Sam.

Suddenly Ryan appeared next to me and said, "Justine is more capable then you think." He kicked me and I went flying to a tree where the remaining ten demon-wolves were holding the rest of the pack. We were in a circle around the tree. Embry and Seth were injured. Seth had broken a leg and it looked like Embry took a bad cut to the eye. Sam was unconscious and I poked him with my snout and yelled at him mentally. He stirred and got up.

_"Thanks, Leah,"_ Sam said.

_"Don't mention it. Now what are we going to do? Ryan can read our minds," _I said.

_"I don't think so. He had Seth when he used his mental powers. I think he has to have physical contact with us in order to use his telepathy,"_ said Sam. How he had managed to figure that out, I had no idea.

"Not quite," laughed Ryan. "The more contact there is, the further away I can use it. Think of it as a phone in its charger, I can use it but only for so long. When I make contact, the 'phone' charges, when I'm not I can still use it."

I growled. Bastard. So we just had to stay away from him and we'll be out of his telepathic zone.

"Keep in mind, that's only when I'm human, and I feel like phasing," said Ryan. I gulped. We got stronger when we phased. That meant that if Ryan phased, his power would probably triple. This wasn't good.

"Hm… Before you die, you might want to know, Sam. That Jacob didn't really imprint on me," Ryan said coyly.

We just stood there in shock.

_"How?"_ whispered Sam.

"Sex and rape are the most intimate physical contact. With it, I can permanently alter someone's thoughts. You are probably his true imprint. When he dies in a very, very short while, you can tell him that," said Ryan. That evil son of a bitch! Jake and Sam were meant to be together but this son of a bitch had torn them apart. I was going to have some part of ripping him to shreds so help me I would hunt down any and all people connected to him.

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE DEAD! I WILL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO KILL YOU!"_ roared Sam.

Sam was shaking with fury and a strange light was flowing out of his eyes and mouth.

_"Sam?"_ asked the pack. We didn't know what was happening. Sam was glowing and the natural light seemed to dim and a strange vortex seemed to be forming around him. The wind was howling and we all backed away from Sam.

"_What's going on?"_ asked Embry. His injured eye was closed and blood was flowing into his other eye. He couldn't really see anything. We let our perspectives of Sam flow to him and he opened and closed his mouth.

"_What is it Em?" _I asked concerned.

"_It's… It's Soul Fury," _Embry said, awestruck.

"_What's that?"_ asked Paul.

"_Soul Fury is the pure energy of your soul. There was a legend about. Some of the wolves' imprints would be in danger and the wolves would try to protect them. When they faced opponents that they couldn't defeat, they use the power of their own soul to protect their imprint. If they use it too much they die. It's basically the last defense for someone the wolves care about,"_ said Embry.

_"Does this mean that if Sam survives, if he uses it again, will he die?" _I asked terrified.

"_No, the bit of his soul he used can regrow. You lose bits of your soul all the time, when a family member dies, when a prized possession breaks. You regrow it when make love to your significant other, exchanging love with other people. It's not hard,"_ Embry said.

We watched as the vortex around Sam exploded around us. The energy passed through us and we shuddered with pleasure. I felt ….. loved. Sam roared and the remaining demons, excluding Ryan and the Justine character, dissolved into smoke in a blinding flash of white. I gaped at Sam. Who knew he had this kind of power?

_"DIE!" _roared Sam. A beam of silver light shot out of Sam's mouth and it was headed towards Ryan. Ryan threw Justine in the way and she too, fell victim to the silver light. Ryan barley avoided it. It hit his hand and he yelled in pain and fell down. The light around Sam faded and he collapsed. The light of the sun returned.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" yelled Ryan and he vanished in a cloud of darkness.

We won.

**(Hey! Technically I could end it here, but I won't.) **

**Sam's PoV**

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I remembered that Jake had come to attack us. But it turned out to be Ryan in disguise. He slammed me and Leah against a tree. He told me that Jake hadn't really imprinted on him. That I was probably his true imprint. It made me furious to know that he had made Jake love him, but it made me happy that there was a chance of us being together.

When I finally awoke, I was laying on my couch. A blanket was draped over my naked form. I heard someone bustling around in the kitchen. I sat up and the part of the blanket covering my chest pooled at my waist.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was horse and raspy. Leah came over and said, "Sam, thank god. I thought we'd lost you." She hugged me tightly and I winced in pain. She quickly let go apologizing. She pushed my shoulders indicating that I needed to lie down. I complied because my head was spinning. Leah got me a glass of water and a plate of food. I drank the water and when I spoke my voice wasn't so horse.

"How long have I been out?" I said.

"Three days," said Leah. She was on her phone texting someone. My guess she was she was letting the pack know that I was awake, because thirty seconds later the whole pack was in my living room. I had eaten my plate of food and on my fifth glass of water. I sounded like I normally did. Quil disappeared for a second and when he came back he was carrying a pair of black basket ball shorts. I nodded my appreciation and quickly put them on.

We talked about what happened and I was surprised to know that I could use Soul Fury. Like Embry I knew all the legends. We also talked about Jake. We took guesses, but we still had no clue where he was being kept.

Our question was answered, not with words, but a knock on the door. I opened the door and I saw a young kid, about fourteen.

"My name's Will and Jacob Black sent me," said the kid.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Muahahahaha! Find out how Will got here in the next chapter: **

_**Rising Shadows: Fight and Flight. **_


	7. Rising Shadows: Fight and Flight

**Flame at will! (Puts on fire-fighter gear)**

**Ok there is a lemon in this chapter. It's rape so be warned. I'll say when the rape starts and finish so that if you don't want to read it you don't have to. I am writing it because it's a part of the whole plot darkening thing.**

****

**Rising Shadows: Flight and Fight**

**Jake's PoV**

_It was raining. Droplets of water littered the ground and streaked down my body. I was cold. My body heat was failing me. I started to shiver, partially from the cold, partially from the loneliness. No one cared about me. They all just left me here. Ryan and his cronies, Bella and the Cullen's, all of them. Will wanted to stay, but Ryan dragged him away. So I was stuck here, in the rain. My tears mixed in with rain on my face. _

_ Warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I felt myself being pulled to something hard and warm. I was no longer cold and it seemed the rain was just an annoying shower. I sighed into the warmth of the pillar of strength and warmth behind me. "Sam," I said my voice full of longing. "Why did you ever leave me?" _

_ "I wouldn't have if I could, but I'm on my way now," said Sam, murmuring softly in my ear. I felt myself being pulled awake. I didn't want to leave. _

_ "Sam, I don't want to leave you," I said crying again. _

_ He kissed my forehead. "I don't want to leave either. But soon, we'll be together. And then, you'll be free."_

I awoke to the splatter of water on my arm. It had started dripping again, the pipe above my cell in the dungeon. The constant _drip, drip, drip _of the water falling was the only sound aside from my breathing.

That and the sound of dinner. A frightened girl was huddling in the corner. She was in her late teens early twenties and she was wearing only rags. She was shivering from fright. I sighed and I let my darker nature take over. My pupils expanded to twice the size of my irises. The girl looked up and screamed. I pounced. I ripped her to shreds, enjoying the taste of fresh blood, the warm feeling of the meat sliding down my throat, the freshness of the kill. When I was done, I shuddered and I felt something change as if I was looking at the world through a telescope. When I looked into the puddle around near where I was laying, I saw that my eyes were red.

- 24 Hours Earlier –

I awoke to the sound of pounding fists against my door. I groaned and got out of my bed. I was only wearing boxers so I put a pair of shorts on and answered the door. A guard stood there and told me that my breakfast was ready. I nodded and shut the door in his face. I heard him growl and walk away. I just rolled my eyes and went over to my couch to wake up will.

The teen was about 5'10 and had the stereotypical wolf attributes: abundance of muscles, huge appetite, and the urge to follow commands of someone who has a higher rank than you. I shook his leg and he jumped. He looked around panicking. When his eyes finally settled on me he frowned and pulled his knees up to his chest.

_"_I was hoping all this was a bad dream," said Will sadly. I got up and hugged the kid. "It's going to be ok, we're going to try to phase today. If we succeed, we might escape," I said while rubbing Will's back.

He started to sob and we just sat there for a while just taking comfort in each other's company. When he stopped crying we got dressed and went for breakfast. Bella was waiting for us and after we ate, we went to the "gym."

The gym was a large room. It was probably the most modern room in the entire castle. It had treadmills and other exercise equipment. It looked like the best gym that you could go to. Fortunately for us, there was already plenty of space for two six-foot wolves. I found the largest equipment and shoved it towards the door. I had to try a few times, but with several grunts I was finally able to barricade the door.

"Ok, then," said Will. "Have you tried phasing recently?"

"The last time I tried, was when Ryan attacked S-" I stopped myself. I was not going to think about him. I couldn't. It would hurt too much.

"When Ryan attacked…" prompted Will.

"When Ryan attacked Sam damn it!" I said. I crouched down and hugged my knees.

"Who's Sam?" asked Will.

"He imprinted on Jake. And they fell in love and then Ryan ripped them apart," explained Bella.

"Oh," said Will. "Sorry I asked."

"It's ok, it's just … hard," I said. I got up and we started to discuss phasing.

"Phasing is changing into your wolf form. They call it phasing because we change like the phases of the moon. The trick to phasing is releasing your emotion. Release all your anger and your fury about what happened. That's the easiest way to phase, we can go over the other ways later," Will said.

I thought about how Ryan took me away from Sam. MY Sam. I didn't care that I had left willingly; it was because of _HIM_ that I left. Rage filled me. Not fury complete rage like fire consuming a piece of paper.

I started to shake. I growled. Something inside me snapped and I exploded into a rust colored wolf. I snarled and threw the door open. Will and Bella looked surprised and scared. A black whirlwind almost seemed to surround me. I had let my darker nature take over. I looked at the mirror inside the gym. Why there was a mirror there I had no clue. What I saw shocked me. My pupils had expanded to the point you couldn't see my iris anymore.

Normally would have been scared, but we needed to leave. I waited for Bella to climb on top of me and Will exploded into a white wolf. I surged through the door and the guards we met were shocked. I ripped them to shreds. I didn't feel guilty either. I felt… content. I shook my head and continued to run towards the gate. A guard started to close it but Will quickly scared him away. We ran straight over the draw bridge. We quickly made our way down to the ground as we heard the gate start to go back down. It wouldn't be long until wolves would make their way to us. Once we hit bottom we were met by the Cullen's. Edward took Bella of my back and he nodded in thanks. The Cullen's quickly started to run away.

It was now only me and Will. The said white wolf looked at me expectedly. I closed my eyes and focused. A second later I heard.

"_Should I ask what he's doing? Should I follow the Cullen's?"_ thought Will.

_"You can if you want," _I said. I started running away from the tower.

"_Wha-what? How did you do that?" _asked Will.

"_Alpha's mate, can take up the place of an alpha if there isn't one. I made it so we're a pack. And once we get to La Push, we'll join Sam's pack," _I said.

We continued in silence for a while. Suddenly a shadow loomed over us. I looked up a cloud was hanging over head. I was scared. It didn't look like your typical fluffy white cloud it looked like one of Ryan's shadows.

_"Will, we've got company!" _ I said. He nodded and we sped up our pace. Suddenly a large figure surged towards us from our left. We quickly turned right, but there was another wolf there.

_"RUN! I'll hold them off!" _I said.

_"I'm not leaving you!" _said Will_._

_ "This isn't a discussion. Find Sam! Tell him where I am!" _ I said.

He nodded grudgingly and shot off, his smaller frame avoiding the larger wolves. The wolves tackled me and they pinned me to the ground. Ryan came out from behind a tree. His hand was badly burned and covered in bandages. It hadn't healed so it must've been fairly fresh. I glared at him and he sneered.

"Do you really think you could escape?" he yelled. He then noticed that I had noticed his hand. "This is just a little present from Sam. But you're coming with me!" he yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He threw me onto his bed. I landed with a grunt.

**Rape Lemon starts here – **

I was naked and Ryan was slowly stripping. I started to cry. He was going to rape me again. I couldn't let it happen. I tried to get up but he yelled, "STAY DOWN!" I was flattened by the power in his words. I was scared.

Once he was finally naked, I just stared at him. He had pale skin and a toned body. He had ripping muscles and little hair. I started to shake with fear. He moved over so that I was beneath him. I felt his erection grind against my ass. I started to cry again. With one hard thrust, he entered me fully. It hurt like hell. He didn't give me time to adjust he just pounded away. He started to kiss and bite my neck, making my neck bleed along with my ass. It hurt so much.

"I forgot how good this felt," Ryan said huskily. I felt him climax and suddenly I felt light headed. The feeling of hunger suddenly came present to me.

**Rape ends here – **

I shuddered and the next thing I knew I was being thrown in the dungeon. I started to cry. I fell asleep a dreamed a wonderful dream. I woke up to find a girl in my cell. I ate her, and I didn't regret it. It was odd. I felt empowered. I shuddered and felt strange….

**Evil Jake PoV**

Finally, I thought. I was finally able to just do what I want. I decided that I was bored with the jail. I turned my attention to the door. In a flash of black lightning the door flew open. I smiled and walked out of my cell. Dark clothes coalesced form the shadows: black boxers, black jeans, and a navy blue shirt and jacket. I walked up to Sam's room. How I detested calling him Ryan. Uley would just have to find a new name.

I sent another flash of black lightning I blasted the door open. I smiled at the look of shock on Sam's face.

**Ryan's PoV**

I saw Jake blast in through the door and I was shocked. I had expected him to change soon, but not this soon. I smiled. He didn't have the stereo typical red eyes of loup-garous, he had navy blue eyes. In a way they were more menacing than red ones. I smiled. This was too easy.

"So, where's the party?" Jake asked darkly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(hides behind giant boulder) Flame at will!**


	8. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Hey I decided I'm more enthralled with this story…. For now…**

**THREE LEMONS!**

**1 – Will and Paul (they're imprints)**

**2 – Seth and Jared (Seth finally gets laid)**

**3 – Ryan and Jake (sorry. It's part of the darkening)**

****

**Sam's PoV (He he he, you'll have to wait for evil Jakey)**

I stared at the miniature boy. He looked fourteen or so, he had silvery-blue eyes and pale skin. He had blonde hair and looked to be about the same size as Seth. That wasn't what I was really concerned about, the fact that he had been with Jake.

"Who is it?" asked Paul coming up behind me. He looked at Will. And suddenly his eyes glazed over. Well, he's imprinted.

"Come in, you tell us inside," I said before Paul could take him away for "private discussions."

We went inside the living room and I sat back on the couch and Leah laid her legs on my lap. I quickly shot a glare at her and then turned to Will….. and Paul….. making out.

"PAUL!" I yelled. He stiffened and released Will's lips. Will turned away from Paul, blushing. Paul continued to kiss his neck and give him love bites. Seeing the now happy couple made miss Jake even more.

"You said that Jake sent you," I said. I was at the edge of my seat. He obviously knew where he was, so it wouldn't be long until I was on my way to Jake.

"Yes," Will said, an octave higher than normal, because Paul squeezed his ass. I growled at Paul and he was content with Will on his lap.

"Um, Jake sent me to tell where he is," Will said. I held my breath. "He's in England in the middle of a mountain range on top of a cliff where there's a black castle. Its exterior is made with onyx and obsidian and the inside there is white marble. It's called Black Moon Castle. If we go to the mountains I can show you where it is."

We all let out a whoop of victory as we finally had a lead to Jake. Leah got up and started making plans for the tickets on the plane. Jared and Seth kissed each other and Embry and Quil hugged each other. Paul and Will kissed again as they made our way home. I smiled contentedly and settled back down to sleep knowing in the morning I'd be on my way to see Jake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Will's PoV – 1****st**** Lemon**

Paul took me to his house and promptly threw me on his bed, claiming my mouth with his. I couldn't believe it. I imprinted and so soon after I escaped that hell hole. True I until I imprinted I had a crush on Jake, but hey. Lose on wolf get another. Paul ravished my mouth with his tongue and I groaned. It felt so good. After weeks of always looking behind my shoulder it felt nice to just submit and have someone protect me.

Paul's lips left mine to trail across my jaw line. He worked his way up to my ear and started sucking on my lobe. I arched against him, mewling in pleasure. True, I was fourteen, but I turned 15 in December and it was August, but hey, if he wanted, I was willing. Paul worked his lips down to my neck and starting biting and licking the column of flesh.

I felt his presence leave and I moaned at the loss. I looked up to see Paul stripping. I quickly took of my shirt and undid my belt buckle. I quickly threw my shorts away and I looked up to see Paul staring at my body. His eyes held lust, love, adoration, etc. I groaned as I examined his body. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers that turned me on even more. I saw the tent in his boxers and saw a small dark spot indicating that precum was slowly exiting his lovely erection. He quickly came back over to the bed and reclaimed my lips. He ground his erection against mine and I bucked and moaned. "Paul," I cried.

He chuckled huskily and started suck my hard nipples. He started pinching the other and continued arching into him. He switched nipples and I continued to try to cause friction between us. He left my nipples and started to lap at my abs. I growled. He didn't seem to be going to get to the good stuff anytime soon, so what did I do? I quickly flipped us over so I was on top. I quickly kissed him I ripped off our boxers. I ground my hips against his erection, loving the skin on skin contact. Paul groaned and reclaimed my lips. He flipped us over. He quickly got out some lube and a condom. I quickly swatted away the condom saying, "Screw the condom."

Paul chuckled huskily again and laid me back on the bed. He spread my legs and squirted some lube on his fingers. He quickly pressed the finger against my entrance. He continued to push it through the tight ring of muscles and then started to thrust his finger into me. He added a second finger and then a third. When he finally thought I was stretched enough he quickly positioned himself at my entrance.

He entered slowly and I hissed in pain. He stopped, but I quickly impaled myself on him, before he decided to stop. He groaned and muttered something about being "so tight." Once I was ready I nodded and Paul started moving. About five thrusts later I was a pile of mush under Paul's persistent thrusts. I met almost every one of his thrusts, saying things like: faster, harder, deeper.

"I'm so close," I said, panting.

"I am, too," he said. He reclaimed my lips and that was all I needed to release my load all over our chest. With one last thrust he came inside me and I savored the feeling of his seed inside my most private place. He slid out of me and got a used towel and cleaned up my mess. After he was done, he laid on top of me and we fell asleep.

**Jared's PoV – 2****nd**** Lemon**

I was so happy. We knew where Jake was. He was coming home and then Sam would no longer be moping around missing Jake. I smiled. I was so happy in fact that it was about time, I made my mate very, **very **happy.

I went into our bedroom and Seth was lying on the bed, reading a book. I smiled. I went over to Seth and kissed him. He smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"What? I can't kiss my mate?" I said feigning hurt.

"You can trust me, you can," Seth said. I kissed him again and he put the book on the bedside table. I released his lips and I took his arms and bound them to the headboard… again.

"What? Why are you binding my arms the ONE time I don't want to have sex," Seth complained.

I laughed, "You may not want to have sex, but" – I started to suck on his earlobe – "I do."

I immediately caught his full attention. He stared at me with disbelief. I quickly ripped his shirt off and removed his pants. I laughed again as he moaned and he strained to create friction in his already hard dick. I smiled and slowly started to strip. Seth's eyes were riveted on me and I could see the precum slowly drip from his straining erection. I smiled as I moved towards my Seth.

I licked the base of his erection all the way up to his head. I played with his slit and licked up his precum, like a dog lapping up water. I smiled and made sure I had eye contact as I started to bob my head up and down his shaft. He let out a low moan and rolled his head back as he bucked into my mouth. I sucked and continued bobbing up and down as my tongue swirled around his head and licked along the dark vein.

With a spasm and a last jerk of his hips, Seth releases his load in my mouth. I swallow all of it and looked at him. He seemed to take in my dark eyes filled with lust as a sign that we weren't threw. I licked my lips and I spread his legs. I smiled and with one thrust I was completely inside his warm, tight, cavern. He didn't seem to mind the lack of condom and lube, because in about thirty seconds he started moving trying to get me to move. I gladly complied.

I quickened my pace and with an explosion of white semen, we came. I laid against him, my fading erection slowly deflating.

"That," said Seth, "was incredible."

I nodded in agreement and slid out of him with a hiss of pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm going to regret the roughness in the morning, but hey, I've been fucked finally," said Seth as he nuzzled into my chest.

**Ryan's PoV – 3****rd**** Lemon**

I stared at the new Jake. My Jake, who had finally embraced his darker nature. A smile graced my lips as I stared at him.

"So," I said. "You've finally come around."

"Yep," Jake said as he began stripping. I smirked as I realized what he wanted. I was only wearing boxers anyway. "I hated being in the body of a goody two shoes, pining over some guy you took me from."

"Shame," I said as a now naked Jake crawled on the bed next to me. He rolled his eyes and straddled my hips. It didn't take long before, I got hard. He quickly impaled himself on my manhood and started riding me like horse. I didn't mind. So long as I got my rocks off. We didn't bother with passionate kissed or love bites, because the only reason he's in my bed is because we're horny.

With a few grunts we both climaxed. He got off me and we quickly clean up.

****

**Ok so the RXJ lemon wasn't as detailed as I wanted it to be, but I think this is better because **

**A) You won't hate me as much**

**B) It makes them seem colder. **

**C) you try writing three lemons straight, without repeating too much. **


	9. Running Towards the Darkness

**Why am I updating this? Because TheBreakingDawn333 is evil. So, I'm ticked. So naturally it gets me into the Evil Jake mood. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jake's PoV**

I looked at the guard on the floor. Or well the halves of him. Stupid man. He should've just stayed out of my way.

_**Flashback -**_

_ I pulled on my clothes. I was now bored. Why on earth did I have to stay in this stupid castle? I was growing bored with familiar walls. Ryan followed me out of his room. We walked down the halls to the throne room with the cages of delicious humans. As we were walking a guard had the nerve to stop us. _

_ "You're supposed to be in your cage, prisoner," growled the guard. I rolled my eyes and with the extension of my arm he flew back and hit the wall with a flash of purple light. _

_ "Oh, I see, you've changed," said the guard. _

_ "Bored," I said. I flicked my wrist and he was cut in half vertically. He fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. Some blood splattered on my cheek._

_**End of Flashback -**_

I wiped off the blood of my cheek and licked my finger.

"You should get better tasting guards," I said with on real enthusiasm. I walked to the large oak doors to the throne room and flicked my wrist causing the doors to fly open with a loud, _bang_.

"Let's eat," I said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

My leg was running. It was bouncing up and down. Leah, who was sitting next to me in the airplane, slapped her hand down on my leg.

"Knock it off," she growled. "We're almost there."

I just ignored her and looked for something to occupy my attention until we landed in a half an hour. Seth and Jared were cuddling in the row opposite of us. I was sad. I wanted to cuddle with Jake again. Will and Paul were in the bathroom fucking. How they managed to stay so quiet was beyond me. Quil and Embry were playing poker in the row in front of us, while Leah was reading a magazine next to me.

I decided to take a nap.

_**- 30 minutes later - **_

I was roughly awoken by Leah. We had landed and then we were quickly on our way to the forest where Will said that Ryan's Black Moon Castle.

**- Hour and a Half later of traveling through boring forest - **

Will let out a small whine when he was tackled. Paul quickly ripped the offending…. thing of him.

"I'm Josh," the figure said cheerily.

We just stared at it. I shook my head and looked up to see a giant cliff with a black castle perched on top. I growled so that's where Jake was.

"Oh, there? I'm not supposed to let you go there," the figure said as it took a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes and lunged. It obviously didn't expect me to be so fast or strong.

My teeth sank into his chest like a knife being stabbed into his heart. I released him and he looked at me as if asking why I killed him. I growled and ripped his head off. He died instantly. I snorted. We continued to make our way to the castle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(If you're reading this) Dear TheBreakingDawn333,**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, **

**Kill of Sam and I'll kill you. **

**Daises are White, Daffodils are yellow.**

**Cause Embry's dead, you might be a dickless fellow.**

**Love,**

**NewMoonSkyline. **

**P.S. Did that last scene sound familiar? I'm pissed off right now so my tolerance with you is low. I'll come down….. maybe**

**To all:**

**Piss me off, I dare you. **


	10. Home

**Banned from saying anything, but …. Stupid gag order. CURSE YOU FIRESERPENT14!**

****

**Sam's PoV**

We approached the large doors. I growled and with a spark of soul fury I blasted a hole for us to get through. We quickly entered the castle. Strange there were no guards around. I suddenly smelled blood and lots of it. We followed in we saw the throne room. Monsters everywhere were eating humans. At the front Ryan was eating a young female while what looked like Jake was eating a young man.

I gagged and so did the entire pack. Jake looked up and smiled. He tossed the last of the young man he was eating to the side where a couple of wolves quickly ripped it to shreds and ate it. Jake wiped to blood off his mouth and Ryan finished his _meal_. He then too wiped the blood off his face.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Sam freaking Uley? I wondered when you were going to get here," said Jake in an evilly happy voice.

"_Jake, how could Ryan do this to you?_" asked Will sadly.

"Because, I realized that if you have power, use it," said Jake coldly.

A wave of fury washed over me and I suddenly was glowing with the same silver light from when I blasted Ryan. Said monster took a step back. I howled and a wave of energy went hurtling towards them.

**3****rd**** person (I think this will give the battle more depth.)**

Jake narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. A spider web of energy appeared in his hand creating a makeshift shield. Sam's wall of silver energy slammed into it. The wave continued around Jake and created a large hole in the wall behind them. The wall of force faded, leaving a glowing Sam and his pack and Jake on the other side of the throne room. All of the demons, including Ryan was burned into black ash.

"Damn," said Jake. "You're a lot stronger than I thought. That actually took some power to stop you. Oh, well, I guess it's my turn to attack."

Sam growled and lunged towards Jake. Jake smirked and he sent a wave of black lightning towards him. Sam vanished and reappeared right behind Jake. Jake turned around, but he was too slow. Sam phased and went up to Jake and kissed him, releasing soul fury into his kiss. Jake started pounding against Sam's chest, but the soul fury was suppressing his power. Sam released the kiss and Jake's pupils expanded to cover most of the cornea.

"No," he screamed. Waves of darkness were absorbed into Jake. The darkness faded leaving Jake in a heap on the ground.

"Jake," yelled Sam. He ran forward and cradled Jake in his arms. Jake looked at him before collapsing. He had brown eyes.

**One Month Later**

**Jake's PoV**

"I'm just fine, Sam," I snapped. He growled kissed me nearly bending me in half.

"JUST START POUNDING!" I growled. When I collapsed at the castle I had imprinted on him. Ryan's hypnosis had faded when Sam killed him. The elders said that I should only phase for the long life. They said that the darkness hadn't been purified just suppressed inside my wolf. I could feel it when I got mad. I was scared that I might lose control one time. I couldn't let it happen, so I phased only to live long so that Sam and I could be together forever. I didn't mind. As long as Sam was with me I was happy. Well, except for now. Sam wouldn't just start pounding into me. It was mating season and damn it. I was horny and Sam wasn't helping.

Sam chuckled and obliged. I quickly groaned as his speed reached speeds that would've killed humans. I howled and climaxed and in a couple more thrusts Sam growled and came filling me up to the brim. He kissed me one last time before pulling out and lying next to me. We fell asleep and before I drifted off to la la land I thought, "Life will always be good."

Only if I had known how wrong I was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dun, Dun, Dun. YAY it's over. How'd ye like it? **

**YES THERE IS A SEQUEL! **

**Look for Waves of Despair in the near future. **

**-NewMoonSkyline**


End file.
